That's not my name
by Paradox-Imagination
Summary: Five times Arhtur says "thats not my name' and one time he didn't. R&R dont own wish i did though!


**A/N So I had to write something lighthearted because "Set Me Free" is kinda sad and my video "Requiem for Arthur and Eames" is very dark (youtube miamars91). I just wanted to make something lighthearted. So enjoy. Review please. ^^**

** Lad**

The first time Arthur met Eames he instantly disliked him. "The worlds best forger" didn't really impress him with his first impression. His suit jacket didn't match his pants and his shirt was a horrible tan color and it was slightly wrinkled. The only thing that told Arthur that this man actually had money was the gold watch he wore on his wrist and his dress shoes which were slightly scuffed. Arthur was only 19 but he dressed immaculately. He'd been with the Cobbs for a year so he had some money to his name.

The forger walked up to him Dom Cobb leading the way, he had a small smirk on his lips like there was secret only he knew.

"Eames, this is Arthur our point man," Cobb said indicating Arthur. Eames Stuck out his hand and Arthur followed.

"Pleasure, lad," he smirked. Arthur dropped his hand.

"That's not my name," he said walking away

**Hun**

Arthur, Eames, Mal, and Cobb sat in the warehouse each doing something pertaining to their current extraction. Eames studied pictures and files, Arthur sat researching on his computer, and Mal and Cobb were discussing his mazes. This was defiantly one of the more quiet days since the forger had arrived. He seemed to never shut his mouth always talking excitedly with Mal or whistling. It was odd to _not _hear him. Arthur peered over his computer screen, Eames was staring at him.

"Can I help you?" Arthur asked snarlingly.

"I was simply wondering why you look so normal to day?" Eames said innocently.

"I am always normal," Arthur deadpanned.

"Then today you are abnormal," he stated matter-of-factly. The sounds of Cobb and Mal talking had ceased.

"Care to explain what makes me _abnormal?"_Arthur asked even though he knew he should have just kept his mouth shut and enjoyed the silence.

"Well, You've lost you jacket, your shirt sleeves are rolled up and there is hair falling into your lovely little face." he explain as if this would be obvious.

"Well, That's what happens when you actually work," Arthur sneered as his hand went up to smooth his hair.

"I quite like it, Hun," Eames smirked at him.

"Who cares what you like," Arthur snapped. "And that's not my name." he finished looking back at his screen. Eames started to whistle and Cobb and Mal shared an amused look.

** Dear**

Arthur, Eames, and Cobb stood outside the bank vault. They were armed and watching for angry projections as Mal read the contents of their marks subconscious. So far this extraction had gone wonderfully. This man's subconscious was very easily tricked and lost in Cobb's maze. Mal walked out the vault.

"I have it," she said coolly.

"Okay Arthur, wake us up," Cobb said as he shifted from the wall. Arthur raised his gun and shot Mal then Cobb, he turned to Eames.

Who smirked at him from the wall, "Be gentle dear," he laughed. Arthur pointed the gun between his eyes.

"That's not my name," he said and pulled the trigger.

** Pet**

If there are two things Arthur know beyond a doubt they are that 0ne: he is in reality and two Eames is the most annoying person he has ever met. Eames popped in and out of his life as the job called for. It wasn't like his makeshift family he had found in the Cobbs. The forger had taken to silly pranks and taunts as a form of communication and Arthur tried to best him in these endeavors. It hadn't taken long for the Cobbs to make an office in the warehouse just to get away form the childish bickering.

"Eames, you do realize that a totem is supposed to be private, right?" Arthur questioned watching Eames play with his poker chip, as he always does. "And I've seen yours enough times to make an exact copy and uses this against you," he finished.

"Well, I don't really need it. I only made a totem at Mal's insistence," he shrugs.

"Why don't you need a totem?" he questioned. "Don't want to know where you stand at all times?" he was genuinely curious, they had become somewhat friends.

"Simple, I can't do my job in the real world," he said smirking. "I maybe good but even I can't bend reality."

Arthur felt a little dumb, how could he not think of that. It made perfect sense. Eames tossed the chip at Arthur.

"Now your the only one who knows the true weight of it," he winked at the point man.

"Eames, why would you do that?" Arthur questioned.

"Why don't you figure it out, pet," he said slyly. "After all you are the point man."

Arthur was dumbstruck, he said the only thing that came as a reflex, "that's not my name."

** Love**

The ride to the hospital was stressful to say the least. A panicked Arthur was a very hazardous Arthur. Eames sat in the passenger side practically holding on to his seat belt as they sped through the other cars on the highway. Mal was giving birth to James and Arthur really want to be there. Cobb called him and told him there were some complications so Arthur sped like if he was there everything would be alright. Eames grabbed Arthur's shoulder as he looped between the guard rail and another car.

"Love, you need to drive carefully, this is reality, we could die. What would that solve?" he half shouted as they came up on a exit. Arthur was forced to stop at a red light as the street was crowed with traffic.

"Dammit," he cursed tapping his fingers on the steering wheel agitatedly. Eames dropped his hand and sighed in relief. "Whats wrong with you?" Arthur shot at him.

"You were driving like a madman, love. I didn't think we'd make it off the highway." he half chuckles. Arthur gripped the steering wheel.

"What am I supposed to do?" he ground out between clenched teeth. "they're the only family I have." The light turned green and they drove with the flow of traffic. Arthur became more agitated at the slow pace, clenching and unclenching his jaw and hands. The stopped again.

"Switch with me, love, I'll drive." Eames said unfastening his seat belt. Arthur did the same. "Here think about this," he said placing the poker chip in the point man's hands.

Arthur smiled, "that's not my name," he said quietly.

** Darling**

Eames listened to the sounds of gunfire and breaking glass. _Arthur you really lack imagination. _He thinks as he helps Saito into the van. The sound of bullets missing marks can be heard. He jumps out of the van and walks to where he can see Arthur shooting and ducking. They don't really have time for precision. He walks up, Arthur looks at him confused.

"You mustn't be afraid to dream a little bigger darling," he says as he cocks the rocket launcher and shots right at the projections, this ends the gunfire. And Eames walks away. Arthur has never seem him so focused on a job before but the threat of limbo was never present either. And Arthur is too stunned to remind Eames that "darling" isn't his name. He shrugs and walks away.

**Yay so this is it! Please let me know what you think! I had fun writing this!**


End file.
